Order of Command
by Daisensei Ben
Summary: The Third Child has been found. But he's not what they were expecting.
1. Default Chapter

Order of Command 

Chp. 1: Shinji Kanzaki

Standard Disclaimer BS: I don't own this and have all of five cents to my name. Lawsuits are a waste of your time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the sweltering heat of the train station, a broken, pain-wracked voice sobbed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She found the boy at the appointed time. Well, almost. She was only ten minutes late.

The kid looked angry, nearly to the point of tears. Inwardly, she winced. She did not need some clingy little child to babysit. His eyes followed her blankly, watching her as she got out of her car to approach him. A single, solemn nod answered her question.

Inside the car, he said his first words: "Captain Katsuragi, next time you send me a picture of yourself please try not to appeal to my hormones." He let a Polaroid slip out of his pocket.

Misato slowly nodded. And kept shooting glances at her passenger as she drove.

Shinji deigned to speak again. "Captain, could you please get us to the Geofront ASAP? Getting caught in the blast of an N2 mine is not my idea of fun."

"Ah… What are you talking about, Shinji-kun?" the captain asked around a nervous smile.

"The Angel," Shinji said with a thumb jerked at the faint giant in the distance. "I doubt anything the UN can throw at it will work. And they're probably figurin' that this country was nuked once sixty-nine years ago; once more won't hurt."

"Th-that's crazy!" Misato gassed the car anyway.

Katsuragi was in a confusing conundrum. Shinji was showing all the signs of a person in deep depression. Everything from his slouched position, his snappish attitude, and his thousand-meter stare. She watched the lanky boy slowly flip his NERV ident-card endlessly in his hand. Acting on a rather strong empathic nature Misato ventured, "Is anything wrong, Shinji-kun?"

The card stopped spinning. "Katsuragi, I had to leave behind a rather promising relationship to take up this godforsaken assignment. I expect I'll be in a rather foul mood until I up and get over it. That should take around three months." His ident-card resumed spinning.

Misato accepted the dismissal for what it was and shut up.

"Thank you for your concern, though."

Saying nothing to Shinji's thanks, the NERV captain piloted her sportscar into the Geofront entrance port. Behind them, an N2 nuclear device was detonated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes, sir. Yessir, I completely understand. Yes, Yessir." The UN full-general hung up the phone. "Ikari, you have your go-ahead."

Gendo Ikari covered his smirk by reseating his glasses. "Thank you."

Lieutenant General Downer glared down at the bird-haired man. "Will your organization really be able to destroy the Angels?"

"That is why NERV exists," came Ikari's confident reply.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think we've been this way, Captain Katsuragi."

Misato grit her teeth at the accusatory tone in the boy's voice. That he was not really that annoyed, that it was her own frustration and guilt getting to her, did not occur to the captain.

"I am still getting used to this place," she said, a bit harsher than intended. Dammit, where the hell was this place? Only one week here was not enough time to get really acquainted with the layout. And she did not need some kid riding her case like this!

"Attention personnel, would someone please locate Captain Katsuragi?"

Eyes wide with horror, Misato slowly turned around. There was Shinji, hanging up a phone. A phone that functioned as an intercom. Oh my, but wasn't this embarrassing!

Before she could react in any kind of way, Misato heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Lost again, eh Captain?"

"Aoba," Misato greeted, knowing her greeting had an edge to it. Shigeru Aoba was not the person she wanted to see right now. Looking at the way he tried to hide his smirk, Shigeru knew her malcontent. And took a perverse delight in it.

She seriously thought about docking his pay.

The communications officer sobered some. "Dr. Akagi is waiting for you at the storage bay. Right this way, Captain." Out of curiosity, he craned his head back to look at the kid behind her. "You're Shinji Ikari, right?"

"Unfortunately," the individual in question said with a sigh. Then he perked, "Like your hair."

Misato frowned. That was the happiest Shinji had seemed since she'd met him.

Aoba was liking the kid already. "Thanks man. Good thing for me NERV isn't that strict of an operation."

"Bet you get ribbed for it, though," Shinji sent a hand through his own short bangs. "Been thinkin' about growin' it out myself. Something like a ponytail, maybe."

Aoba nodded. "You got the hair for it."

Misato inwardly cringed. TWO Shigeru Aoba's? She contemplated the horrors all during the long elevator ride.

In time, Shigeru and Misato led the quiet Shinji to the storage tank. The boy walked out into the darkened room, not looking to either side. Aoba was the last one to step through the doorway, hearing the door close behind him. The lights snapped on. A violet, demonically grinning face stared down at them. Misato had been expecting a greater reaction from Shinji. The boy merely blinked.

One finger on Shinji's hand went up. "One, this is not Mardi Gras," the next finger joined it, "two, we are not in New Orleans."

Katsuragi sighed heavily. Aoba was not laughing and red-faced from the effort. Ritsuko Akagi frowned imperceptibly at her boss's son. "This is hardly the time for bad jokes."

"Pot, meet kettle." Shinji turned to face the good doctor. "You are the one who tried to scare the piss out of me, after all."

Akagi ground a few molars together. Then brought her icy wrath to bear against the NERV com-officer. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge, Lieutenant?"

In the proud tradition of under-officers the world over, throughout all of military history, Aoba pretended to be invisible and made himself scarce.

"Crap rolls downhill, eh?"

Ritsuko's rage, mollified somewhat by Shigeru's disappearance, returned. And it had brought friends. Her teeth were gritted again.

Ignoring Akagi, Shinji went on: "Before I start babbling, this thing does work, right?" He indicated the grinning-yet-grimacing demon face.

"Yes…" the NERV doctor was interrupted again.

"And you want me to pilot this thing." It wasn't a question.

Misato had been on something of a roller coaster ride since meeting Shinji. She got the feeling that she, Shigeru, even Rits were five steps behind the boy. Gendo and his son were similar in one respect that Katsuragi had seen: they either had all the answers or found out the answers damn fast.

Her woolgathering almost caused Misato to miss the Commander's dramatic response to his son's question. "Correct."

Ritsuko looked at the staredown between father and son. Gendo's glower she was used to; Shinji's blank face was different.

Misato and Ritsuko watched as a truly Gendo-esque smirk grew on the younger Ikari's features. "Hello Gendo. Kill any interesting people lately?"

Ritsuko gasped despite herself. Misato barked a reprimand. Gendo said nothing. Continuing to ignore them, Shinji went on. "Now, let me see. If my psychic talents are leading me right," here he theatrically put two fingers on each temple, rubbing gently, "then you want me to pilot this, this, GUNDAM knockoff against Sachiel. Oh, sorry, that's the name I gave the Angel stomping around up there. And if I don't, then you plan to guilt-trip me, or threaten, or bribe me into doing it, thus putting me even further under your thumb. All this, after ABANDONING your only son to the world when he was FOUR!" Shinji stopped pacing and gesturing. "Have I got it right?"

Gendo said nothing. Behind his stoney face, he was seething. The boy was supposed to be an emotional cripple, not a rebel. Not what he was expecting, but even this wannabe-thug could be manipulated.

Stopping, Shinji smiled a shark's smile at Gendo. Then snapped into a perfect military attention position. He even made his heels click. "Pilot Shinji Ikari, reporting as ordered, sir!" he barked like a recruit in boot camp.

Misato eased her hand away from the pistol. She hadn't known she'd gone for it until halfway through Shinji's rant.

Gendo allowed a smile. "Then here are your orders, Pilot. Engage the Angel above ground. Your target is the red core in its chest. Any tactics necessary are authorized."

"Understood, Commander! Commander, permission to make a request, sir!"

"Granted," Gendo said slowly.

"Sir, Pilot Ikari requests that in all things pertaining to NERV that he be referred to as 'Pilot Kanzaki,'sir!"

There was a pause. "Request granted. Pilot Ikari is now Pilot Kanzaki."

"Thank you, sir!" Kanzaki saluted Ikari in the United States Air Force style, then performed a left-face and marched out of the bay. "Where's my cockpit?" he roared to the tech-staff, "we aren't getting paid to stand around. We've got a messenger of the gods to destroy!"

The entire tech-staff, many of whom had spent the hellish days after Second Impact listening to stories about the UN military, sent up an ill-practiced but heartfelt 'Yoshhhh!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuko assumed her usual position in Central Dogma.

"I just don't understand it, ma'am," complained Maya Ibuki.

"What is it?"

"Pilot Ik…Pilot Kanzaki's vital signs. His breathing is deep and even. His heart rate is registering lower than you or I get just by sitting still. And despite the lowered brain activity, his synch-ratio is skyrocketing. By all common sense, he should be panicking out of his mind."

"He's entering into a meditative trance," Dr. Akagi wondered at the data. "What's his synch-ratio up to?"

Maya looked again at the readout and her breath caught. "Fif… Fifty-seven percent."

"This is impossible," Ritsuko whispered.

The bridge was eerily silent.

"Shinji, we're going to flood the plug with LCL now. Don't worry, you'll be able to breathe the fluid."

"Understood," came the dead answer over the comm.

Shigeru leaned over to Makoto. "Who is this kid?" His only answer was a puzzled shake of the head from Hyuga.

Akagi spoke into the communicator again. "Shinji, did the plug fill?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked at Ibuki. "A slight increase in his vitals, but other than that…" the short-haired technician shook her head.

Makoto broke the tableau. "Captain Katsuragi? The Eva is ready to launch, ma'am."

Misato absently nodded. "Shinji," she asked of the pilot, "can you hear me?"

"Yes."

Licking her lips, Misato went on. "Shinji, we're getting ready to launch you. The ride will be rather rough. Are you ready?"

"Launch me. A few G-forces won't kill me."

The bridge crew nodded. Makoto finished the lockdown prep on the Eva. Shigeru activated the cameras topside. A beep sounded, indicating the preparations were finally completed.

"EVA LAUNCH!" screeched Katsuragi, captain of all military functions of NERV. There was a sound reminiscent of a fighter jet, flying low over treetops. Then the rumble of an oncoming train mixed with a thunderstorm. And a metallic slamming, indicating the Eva had made it topside.

Behind, Gendo and Fuyutsuki kept their own counsel.

"Shinji," asked Akagi over the comm., "don't try anything fancy. Just concentrate on walking for now."

"Walking," repeated the pilot.

External cameras showed the fiendish form Eva Unit-01 step clear of the launch cage. It displayed not the awkwardness of a fifty-foot robot piloted by a beginner. Instead, there was the lethal grace of a creature born to war. As though Unit-01 really was a demon.

"The Angel is approximately five kilometers from your position. Do you think you can make it there?" Misato queried.

"Mohammad will not go to the mountain; the mountain must come to Mohammad," responded the boy cryptically.

Misato had to think about that one for a bit. Then she responded that she understood.

"Captain Katsuragi," asked the pilot for the first time, "which direction is the Angel? My left or my right?"

"Your right. But it should be dead in front of you in about… Now!"

A black and white giant appeared before Unit-01. And time stood still.

"…die," whispered Pilot Kanzaki. And charged.

Sachiel raised its arm. To defend or attack wasn't clear.

A purple fist impacted the crimson core.

Sachiel began to scream. A high, ululating cry, piercing the night. Shinji's first strike had broken its arm. His second had cracked the core.

"He hit it!" proclaimed Makoto, amazement and elation combined.

"It's not dead!" argued Shigeru. And indeed, the Angel was struggling to rise, lifting its uninjured arm. Pointing its weapon of destruction at Shinji.

The Eva effortlessly stepped inside the Angel's defenses, sending a monstrous kick to the scarlet core. The S2 organ shattered under the strain, killing the Angel instantly. Sachiel's battered body flew backwards for nearly a kilometer, before coming to rest. A pool of purple blood flowed outward.

"Who is this kid," repeated Aoba, not caring who heard him.

Misato didn't mean to, but she caught sight of the commanders. Fuyutsuki's cool demeanor had vanished, and the colonel was sweating lightly. Gendo's brow had furrowed lightly, his version of swearing a blue streak.

In a very small voice, Dr. Akagi asked Ibuki, "How long did that battle last?"

"…a little over ten seconds ma'am."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hatch to the entry plug popped open. Shinji, obviously not in the best of shape, hauled himself out. And was promptly and violently sick all over the deck.

"Mmm, tasty," he remarked. Misato was fairly sure he was sarcastic.

Ritsuko was undeterred. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Must have been a kung fu master in a past life it's the only explanation," gushed the boy, before coughing and spitting out more LCL.

"Captain." Misato came to attention before Gendo. The NERV commander observed the assembled group, not blinking.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," murmured Shinji. Still hanging half in and half out of the plug.

Several techs laughed and abruptly pretended they hadn't.

Ignoring his son, Gendo spoke to Katsuragi. "Captain, due to Pilot Kanzaki's apparent mental instability, I have arranged that he stay with you."

Misato balked. Shinji perked. "That's the first compliment you've ever given me, Gendo." He sniffed and wiped away an obviously not-there tear. "I think I'm going to cry now."

Gendo wondered if sweatdropping was warranted under these circumstances.

"With all due respect, sir," began the captain, "he is your son."

"That… would not be efficient."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. I'd drive him crazy and he'd snap and kill me. Definitely not efficient if we want to go on saving the world."

Looking between the pair, Misato decided that Shinji might not be exaggerating. Grumbling, she herded Shinji into her car. Grumbling she began the long drive back to her apartment. Noticing the boy pilot returning to his original taciturn self, Misato began to soften somewhat.

Somewhat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsuko Akagi fidgeted under the piercing gaze of the Commander. Fuyutsuki stood, as was his wont, behind and to the left of Gendo, silent as the mountains.

"Begin."

"The Magi have finished their deliberation," Akagi reported. "There is a 89.7649 chance that the Third Child is not an Angel. That still leaves over a one-in-ten possibility that he is an Angel. This decision is based on scans of his body tissues, which denote a pure human blood type, checked against his skills in synchronizing with Evangelion Unit-01.

"I was also curious as to why he may have chosen the codename he did, so I performed some research into the name 'Kanzaki.'" She dropped a file onto Gendo's desk. "That is a report from the Ministry of Education, filed in the year 1998. A female student named Urumi Kanzaki was certified to have an IQ of over two hundred. At the time this report was filed, she was only twelve years old."

"Doctor Akagi," drawled Fuyutsuki, "are you saying that the Third Child may have been adopted by this Urumi Kanzaki?"

"There was no data to indicate that in my research. It's likely he simply heard about her and, for whatever reason, identified with her."

Gendo Ikari never moved. "Good work."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kensuke Aida had been called many things. Nerd, otaku, commando wannabe. He, quite frankly, didn't care. If he reacted to battle formations and military intrigue the way most boys his age reacted to an ecchi magazine, it was no one's business but his own. This is perhaps why he had no compunction about filming a model hoverfighter while making little war noises.

"What war are we fighting today, Kensuke?"

Pulling away the camera, Kensuke saw the new kid grinning at him. Kensuke liked Shinji, especially the wry sense of humor he had. And his open defiance of the system. He'd learned within the first day that Shinji preferred reading e-books to paying attention to the lessons. To make matters even more scandalous, the new kid made no bones about his behavior. The other students knew and were impressed. The class representative knew and was pissed. Even the teacher probably knew.

Before he could respond, there was a voice behind him. "Mr. Aida."

"Oh, hey class rep." Aida saw Shinji, out of the corner of his eye, biting his tongue. No help nor sympathy there. Oh well, once more into the breech.

"Mr. Aida," continued the class rep., ignoring Kensuke's discomfort, "did you give that printout to Mr. Suzuhara like I asked?"

"Well, ahhh…" Kensuke slowly slid the paper in question further into the confines of his desk. "There wasn't anyone home over at Toji's place, so I, ah…"

"Mr. Aida, aren't you Mr. Suzuhara's friend?" This was not a question. Kensuke looked around for an out. A rhythmic thumping noise attracted his attention. Shinji was holding his ribs, pounding his fist on the desk, complaining around a smile that he couldn't breathe.

"Pay attention!" roared Hikari in righteous indignation. "Get that printout to Suzuhara as soon as possible. I don't care if you have to shove it down his throat!" The Hikari Fury stormed away, bent on chewing out other students' asses.

"Some help you are!" complained Kensuke to the still-giggling Shinji.

The classroom door opened. The student entering was not wearing the required uniform.

Kensuke seemed to brighten. "Toji, hey man how ya been?"

"Where the hell's our class?" Toji looked around the room, noting a suspicious lack of people. Maybe half the students weren't there.

"They've all evacuated. You know about that giant robot, right? Everyone figured it was better to leave than stay in this place. I'm surprised you're still here, frankly."

Toji looked at his friend. "Why do you say that?" Kensuke pointed to a boy that Toji had never seen before. The boy was looking at them, and gave a small wave to Toji.

"Who's he?"

"His real name is Shinji Ikari, but he likes to be called Kanzaki or just Shinji. He's been playing a few cards close to his chest, but he let slip that your kid sister was in the hospital. That's why I say I'm surprised you're here."

"How the hell would he know about that?"

"I don't have a clue. But there's something else about him that's weird. Right after that incident with the giant robot, he gets transferred to our school. I should note that he is the only person to transfer into our school in months."

Suzuhara slowly clenched his fist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayame diligently typed out her query. She watched the new kid perk up from his reading. Then sag in defeat. That was odd. The answer came back with relative quickness.

yes

The class reacted in typical fashion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Yes, this is a 'Shinji has balls' fic. Yes, it is an SI. No, there will be no standard SI miracles performed within this fic. No, it will not end up like Skysaber's 'Otaku Revolution.'

This is a sequal to 'Chaotic Order.' The same dimension-hopping character is used in both. The next chapter will have sections written in Shinji's POV. But I will, if I can, use the POV of the other characters as preference. (I'm going for an artistic effect here, throw me a bone, for God's sake!)


	2. Angels and Comrades

Order of Command 

Chapter 2: Angels and Comrades

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. No, I don't have any money.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toji Suzuhara was seeing red. Where, where was he? There! That no-good, smug, city-stomping robot pilot bastard! Aida had made one protest, but Toji had shown him. That bastard Shinji Ikari or Kanzaki or whatever his damned name was… That bastard was going down!

After catching the bastard's attention, Toji swung. Expecting resistance to meet his fist, he went down. He didn't even know what had happened for a few seconds. Then he got up.

Kensuke watched his friend stand back up. Toji aimed another haymaker at Shinji's head. Again, Shinji just dodged out of the way. Again, the larger boy lost his balance and went sprawling.

He just didn't understand it. He was twice the size of this little shrimp. What the hell was going on? He. Was. Losing! To a shrimp! Toji got up, and unable to plan anymore, swung for the third time.

Kensuke watched. Later, he would suspect that this was the reason people stared at car wrecks. Now, he only watched. Instead of dodging this time, Shinji stepped close to Toji, avoiding the punch completely. And squeezed a place on the larger boy's shoulder, right where the neck joined the body. Toji screamed and went down, clutching his left arm.

"You're a nice guy, Suzuhara. Honorable, loyal, generous, and kind. I can respect that. But think about it. Your sister's hospitalized, yes, but that's a helluva lot better than dead. If I hadn't fought the Angel what would have happened, do you think? It would have made that N2 mine look like a pinprick." Sirens began to wail in the distance. "Get to a shelter. And for god's sake, stay there!" With that Shinji walked off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where is the Angel right now?" asked Katsuragi to the bridge crew.

"Approximately 100 kilometers north-northeast of the city, ma'am," stated Hyuga, watching the thing's progress on his monitor.

"Is Shinji ready?"

Maya affirmed. "Yes ma'am. Pilot Kanzaki and Unit-01 are in the cage and being prepped as we speak.

"Look at that synch-ratio," breathed Akagi, "He's almost up to sixty percent."

"Guess he knew what he was doing, coming down here every day like that," observed Aoba.

"I suppose. But still, one hour each day, spent doing nothing but synchronizing with his Eva? Most people couldn't do it. Most wouldn't even think of it."

Ibuki looked up at her superior. "Ma'am, we've already found out that Pilot Kanzaki is not most people."

"Clinical instability or not, he's the best pilot we have," said Katsuragi around a nod. She then turned her attention to the comm. "Shinji, are you ready?"

"Yes," was the as-expected answer.

"Disengage secondary lock-bolts," commanded the violet haired captain.

"Secondary lock-bolts disengaged," Hyuga responded.

"Remove primary restrains."

"Primary restrains removed. Eva standing by for umbilical cable."

"Psychograph reading nominal," reported Ibuki. Then she added, "Nominal for Kanzaki, anyway."

"Move Unit-01 onto the catapult and ready the pathway for exit oh-niner-two-niner."

Hyuga stared at his superior. "But, Captain Katsuragi, that exit will put the Eva right into the path of the Angel."

"I know that. I also know that Pilot Kanzaki can handle it."

Sighing dejectedly, Hyuga agreed. The exit pathway opened as ordered.

"EVA LAUNCH!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As NERV was readying itself for another confrontation with an Angel, a different kind of confrontation was taking place.

"Dammit! Damndamndamndamn!"

"Nothing but text-messages again?" asked Toji. Kensuke handed him the camera/receiver. Sure enough, a stock photo of some mountain somewhere graced the screen. Lines of white text proclaimed that there were no television transmissions for the next hour or so.

Kensuke grumbled in a very unschoolboy-like manner. "It's nothing but freakin' news censorship. A historical event of this magnitude, and all they can think to do is cause a news blackout."

"Them's the brakes."

"You're being awfully fatalistic." Kensuke regarded his friend more closely. "Maybe it's fallout from having your ass handed to you."

"What? Please…"

Kensuke smirked again. "Come on, we both know that your arm is still numb from that little nerve pinch he did." Toji looked decidedly guilty at this point. "And not to mention you were taking on the guy who saved the city." Toji tried to pretend he was invisible. "But maybe it's for the best it worked out the way it did. Heck, after what I saw that guy doin', pickin' a fight with him is the last thing I wanna do. It'd just be plain stupid. I mean, he did take down that monster faster than the entire UN military combined could!"

Toji was feeling really small right then. "All right, Kensuke! That's enough! You've made your friggin' point."

But Kensuke didn't look to be near enough finished. "You attacked him, even though he saved your life. That means, you were wrong. That in mind, isn't it your obligation to watch the fight? Make your apology?"

"You little weasel, you had this planned!" accused the larger boy.

Saying nothing, Kensuke only giggled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

External cameras activated. The side of a building opened as it was designed, revealing the grinning devil.

Ritsuko punched the button on the comm. "Shinji, do it just the way we trained in the simulator. Line up the target in the center, and pull the trigger. That's all you have to do."

"Don't know much about combat, do you Doctor Akagi," was the response from the pilot. The doctor in question sputtered a note of protest.

Ignoring the raging Akagi, Fuyutsuki leaned in toward Ikari. "Amazing," he stated, "how much he acts like Rei when he's in the cockpit."

"Yes. It almost makes one wonder." After that, Gendo was silent.

As they were speaking, Unit-01 had edged its way around the building. It took a position remarkably like that of a normal infantryman, peaking around his cover. When it happened, it was almost too fast for the bridge crew to follow. The Eva whirled around the building, brought its rifle to bear, and fired three quick bursts at Shamshel. Then it was running, dodging the burning whips.

"What the hell?" roared Akagi. "He wasn't training like this in the holo-chamber. Where did these tactics come from?"

Katsuragi felt her jaw dropping open. "He's using guerilla tactics. How the hell does he know to do that?"

Unit-01 continued its pattern of dodging and firing. Shamshel lost an appendage in the exchange. Planting its feet, Unit-01 braced the rifle against its hip.

"Vital signs are getting excited!" warned Ibuki.

"Guess he's broken out of his icy calm," opined Akagi.

There was a harshly groundout command of 'Die!' from the Eva. And the Evangelion proceeded to rain unholy death on the Angel.

"Synch-ratio dropping!"

"SHINJI!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toji fought the yawn. "Gee, this is exciting." "How can you be so sarcastic?" fumed Kensuke. "Look at that skill! Do you see the Angel moving? No; it's the perfect target for him. And he keeps moving to make himself a harder target for the Angel. Firing only small bursts to conserve accuracy and firepower. Amazing! You could wait your whole life and never find such a sight!"

"Saw a better one last night," Toji proclaimed, "it was called 'Overfiend.'"

"You just have no appreciation for combat," said Kensuke as he turned to his friend. Toji only shrugged. Heaving a sigh, Kensuke turned back to the fight.

The purple form of the Evangelion stopped running and began its Rambo impersonation.

"Now this is what I call a fight!"

"Oh man, he's a sitting duck!" Kensuke watched in horror. The Evangelion pilot had thrown tactics to the wind, going for brute strength. Despite Toji cheering it on, the bespectacled boy was quite sure the robot was outgunned in this fight. He was right. He wished he wasn't.

The Angel lashed out with its remaining tentacle. The pilot moved his machine's torso to the side, dodging the expected attack. But he obviously hadn't thought the Angel would go for his legs. The purple machine was hauled upwards, hung upside down for a moment, and then flung.

Towards the hiding place of Kensuke and Toji.

Toji felt something warm dribble down his leg.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Those are Shinji's classmates!" accused Katsuragi at seeing the faces on the screen. The Eva had landed hard on the mountainside, right next to where the boys were hiding. One stupid meter to the side, and those two would have been collateral damage.

Hyuga called out to her. "Captain, the Eva can't fight with noncombatants on the battlefield."

"Angel is remaining stationary," reported Aoba.

Katsuragi nodded absently. "Right, then we have time. Shinji, get those two into the entry plug and then retreat from the battlefield for now. We'll come up with another plan."

"You can't just invite civilians into the Evangelion!" Ritsuko was coldly fuming. "This is a sensitive situation. We don't need any more complications brought in."

"It's my decision! Shinji,…" Unit-01 had already stood up. "Shinji…"

"Captain," came the pilot's voice, "Doctor Akagi is right. Anyone else in the cockpit with me would ruin my ability to pilot."

Katsuragi took an uncertain step forward. "Shinji."

There was a quiet, calm, sad voice that came over the comm. "Genma. Guess I finally gotta thank you for all that shit."

Unit-01's shoulder piece flew open, revealing the prog. knife. "Remind me to buy you a drink. In Hell!"

The knife was snapped up by the Eva's hand. A slight moment of quiet. Then the scarlet sphere in Shamshel's chest grew a steel hilt. Shamshel fell over, it's core pierced, dead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kensuke stood on his feet, unable to believe he was still alive. He'd learned his lesson. No more leaving the shelters from now on. He'd be a good little boy, even if it meant missing out. Fighting a battle was one thing, but to be on the sidelines and unable to do anything!

Toji just stood there, shaking. His mind a jumble of panic.

Something popped out of the now prostrate robot. Someone tumbled down from the white cylinder. Kensuke was still too shocked to move. The falling pilot hit the ground, managing to bounce once. Then roll to his side and throw up.

"K-k-kan…" Kensuke swallowed and took a deep breath. "Kanzaki. You alright?"

The pilot groaned. "Oh, gods that hurts. Aw, shit." And he was sick again. Displaying great effort, Shinji sat up. He regarded the two civilians with an unreadable face. Kensuke made a mental note to never play poker against this guy. Then slapped himself for thinking that when Shinji was in obvious pain.

"Just had to leave the damn shelter, didn'tja?" Shinji asked them. Kensuke and Toji gave guilty nods. Sirens were heard in the distance. "Well, you two just FUBAR-ed. NERV ain't gonna be happy about this. I almost feel sorry for you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A special state of emergency had been declared in the Katsuragi apartment. No, no Angels were in imminent approach. No disastrous tsunamis had been detected just off the coast of Japan. Nor even the more mundane disasters, such as fire or earthquake. This was a state of emergency that could only be achieved inside the Katsuragi apartment: Misato was trying to cook.

Misato had gotten used to Shinji's almost whimsical comings-and-goings. He tended to wander around the apartment complex or neighborhood, only leaving word when he would return so she wouldn't worry. She didn't mind actually; Tokyo-3 was an amazing city, bound to attract the attention and wonder of a young boy like Shinji. But for once, and only this once, his absence was inexcusable.

"Let me see… 'Add just a pinch of salt to water, with powdered beef stock. Bring to a light boil…' Aw hell, this is boring! Why can't we just throw in some curry or something. Udon is just so tasteless." The young NERV captain didn't know it, but she was following in the footsteps of a great many poor cooks before her. One simply just does not pull an Akane Tendo, and ad lib the directions right off the bat. While it was unlikely that Katsuragi's food would wind up as astonishingly bad as that of a certain shorthaired wannabe martial artist, it was promising to be nearly inedible.

Perhaps fortunately, the lavender-locked woman was prevented from spicing up the recipe by a knock at the door. She cursed the interruption, setting aside the MSG to go answer it.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," she proclaimed to the continued striking.

The sight of two young boys greeted her when the door was opened. "You're Shinji's classmates, aren't you? Aida and Suzuhara?"

"Yes ma'am" they chimed in unison, "I'm Suzuhara," the taller one added.

His companion nodded, then used an absent gesture to reseat his spectacles. "We'd like to apologize for all the trouble we caused several days ago. And if you're going to be mad at anyone, please, don't take it out on Suzuhara. It was my idea; I talked him into it."

Misato shook her head negative. "No, you boys seem to have learned your lesson. I guess, getting angry right now wouldn't have much point, would it?"

"Well, in that case," Suzuhara paused, casting his eyes skyward, as though the words he needed were up there. "Might we see Kanzaki? I've got something I'd like to apologize for."

"Sure. C'mon in."

The guests followed their hostess, diligently removing their shoes in the entryway. They cast about for a time looking for uwabaki, those simple guest slippers that all Japanese households seemed to have. Misato must have wanted something of a relaxed atmosphere in her place, for there were no uwabaki to be seen.

"Something smells good," comment Aida. His stomach voiced its agreement. He placed a hand over the offending organ and pretended it hadn't said anything.

The hostess waved to the fridge. "There's some quick snacks in there if you guys need something now. But yeah, we're having udon tonight. Shinji left the recipe and asked me to follow it. I'm not sure if it needs anything or not."

Aida gave the water and ingredients an appraising eye. "No, it seems in order to me. You must be a pretty good cook."

"I'd love to take credit for that, but, like I said, Shinji left the recipe."

"So, Kanzaki can cook, then?" asked Suzuhara.

Misato nodded. "Yeah. And he's actually pretty good. Even if his tastes do run toward more Western dishes. You know, spices and heavier meats. Spaghetti served warm. But his idea of soaking chicken in that American Tabasco stuff! That was pure genius! And I thought I had a cat's tongue."

"Tabasco? What's that?"

"Here." She removed a small bottle from the clutter on the rack above her head. "Just pour a drop on your tongue. Mind you, one drop."

Deciding nothing could be that hot, Suzuhara let three drops fall on his tongue. Being used to milder Japanese foods, his reaction is unsurprising.

The door slammed while Suzuhara was still gulping down water. "Tadaima," called Shinji.

"Okaeri, Shinji! Hey kiddo, you got guests."

Shinji rounded the corner. Aida got another good look at the other boy's poker face. Shinji could stare a person down with all the emotion of Rei.

"How's it goin'," he finally said.

"I'm alright," answered Kensuke, "Look, Kanzaki, we just came to say…"

"Say we're sorry," interrupted Toji. "We really screwed up, getting involved in your fight like that. And I'm sorry for trying to hit you like I did."

The black haired boy regarded his taller counterpart. "You gonna do it again? Ever?"

"No, no way, man. Not a chance in hell."

Nodding, Shinji made his way to the water pot. Kensuke watched the rising steam make a halo around him.

"So," asked the Eva pilot, turning back around to his guests, "you guys like udon?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…genma. guess i finally gotta thank you for all that shit…remind me to buy you a drink…in hell…" The tape clicked off.

"What do we know from this?" asked Gendo quietly.

"At this point, sir, nothing," stated Akagi. "Only a few people in the world named 'Genma' could have learned the kind of things Kanzaki knows. And not one of them has ever come into contact with Kanzaki.

Fuyutsuki pierced her with a glare. "What kind of databases did you check?"

"Special-ops mostly. SAS, Delta-Green, Hayabusa clan of Hokkaido. We even considered the possibility that this person may have been operating under an assumed name or that 'Genma' is a nickname. Based on that, we checked personnel reports and police records. No connection."

"Did you consider the possibility that 'Genma' is a normal martial arts instructor? I have been assured by members of the security team that Kanzaki's fighting style is some offshoot of kempo."

Akagi frowned. "That scenario was not considered. I'll look into it."

"See that you do," was all Gendo said. Akagi accepted the dismissal for what it was and fled.

Fuyutsuki turned his head to Ikari. "If Kanzaki is in control of Unit-01, how will this affect our plans?"

"That is an unknown variable."

"Then what should we do if he doesn't follow the scenario we've mapped out?"

"We will have no choice but to alter our scenario."


	3. Into Yawning Darkness

Disclaimer: Yeah, maybe I do own this. Whattaya gonna do about it? Are those lawyers I hear coming? No, seriously, I don't own any of this crap. 

Order of Command Chapter 3: Into Yawning Darkness...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Smells good, Shinji," commented Misato.

"Thanks." After taking a glance at the clock, Shinji said, "Hope Doctor Akagi gets here soon; I don't know how much longer I can hold the ramen."

"Do you always talk like this when you cook?"

Shinji chuckled. "It's an old habit. So many people used to ask me why I did the things I did, I just got used to explaining my actions. Just call it thinking out loud and pay it no mind."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that." The woman looked at the clock herself. "Dang, what's taking her? Rits's never late."

"Traffic maybe? Or perhaps the good doctor has a beau on the side?" The last was said with a faux-lecherous smile.

Misato returned with a mischievous smile of her own. "Someone to get her motor running, you mean?"

"Or play 'nurse' to her 'doctor?'"

"Oh-ho, kinky little boy aren't you?"

The boy smiled. "It's only kinky the first time." Misato gave a scandalized giggle.

"Keep that up little boy, and I may have to punish you."

"Now that does sound kinky." That said, Shinji returned to the ramen. "Man, and I'm hungry, too."

The buzzer sounded. Misato broke away from the enticing smells of the kitchen and went to the door. "Well well, speak of the devil. You're late, Rits."

"Traffic was terrible." Akagi heard Shinji break down laughing in the kitchen. "What's he on about?"

"Private joke," said Misato, deflecting her friend. "Let me get you something to drink."

Ritsuko had been inside her friend's apartment many times. The usual decor consisted of dirty clothes and empty containers of alcohol. Misato never cleaned; barely even knew the meaning of the word. Ritsuko was pleasantly surprised to see the place straightened up. Somewhat. There were fewer clothes on the floor now, and the cans and bottles were gone.

"Been getting you act together, Misato?" the doctor asked.

The NERV captain looked embarrassed. "Actually, Shinji's been doing most of the cleaning."

"And the laundry, and the cooking, and the shopping," the boy added. Then he placed his hand over his forehead, like a swooning woman in an old movie. "A man's work is never done."

Akagi smirked at Misato's discomfort. Giving the room another go-over, the doctor noticed something. "Is that Beethoven I hear?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. I found some speakers that work with my SDAT"—he said it like a word written 'essdat'—"and hooked 'em up. The 'Ode to Joy' from Beethoven's Ninth. Best piece of music ever written. Period."

"We should get you together with Aoba in communications. You'd like him." Ritsuko smiled at the boy good-naturedly.

"Already met him. The first day, remember? I've talked with him a few times, too. Cool guy."

After thinking for a minute, the doctor nodded. "Nice to see you've made some friends. I have to say I'm impressed with the progress you've made."

Shinji looked up from where he was busy serving Akagi ramen. "What do you mean?"

"When you first got here, you seemed to hate everyone. You openly insulted your own father. You barely tolerated anything. But now look at you; you're smiling and joking with people, making friends, that sort of thing."

Shinji hemmed over that. "I guess you're right," he said finally, "but don't let it out. I can't have anyone knowing I'm not a complete jerk."

Ritsuko and Misato laughed. Then the lavender-haired woman turned to her friend. "So, Rits, how've things been going down in the think-tank?"

"All right, I guess. We've been pouring over the data from Unit-00 and Unit-01." She rounded on Shinji. "And you, Pilot Kanzaki, have been making our heads spin."

"I try," preened the boy, examining his nails, despite an obvious lack of manicure.

"Trust me, we know. But your synch-ratio has been getting better each day. The Commander has even suggested having Rei undergo the same procedure as you. That is, one hour each day."

The pilot rolled his eyes. "Ikari the Ripper is free to sit Rei in the cockpit 'til three days past Doomsday and he still won't achieve the same results."

"Awfully confident, aren't we?" teased Misato.

"It's not that," said Shinji with a shake of his head. "You need to relax your mental defenses if you want to synch better with the Eva. And I don't think someone like Rei is all that good at relaxing."

The doctor grinned. "Maybe we should put Misato in an Eva."

"Lazy ain't the same as relaxed," quipped Shinji.

They both got napkins thrown at them.

"All that talk of Rei reminded me of something." Akagi rummaged around, eventually producing an ident-card from the confines of her purse. "Here, could you give this to her for me? Rei's card has been renewed and I've been meaning to give her the new one. You don't mind, do you"

"Not at all." Shinji leaned forward to take the offered card. With that in hand, he looked down at the object. Misato watched a familiar expression take over the boy's face. Ritsuko hadn't been in the car when Shinji came to Tokyo-3, and came to the wrong conclusion.

"She's cute, isn't she"

"I suppose," was the distracted answer. Then he began to absently spin the card in his hand. Misato still remembered the gesture from the first day they'd met. She watched Shinji slide the card home in his pocket, and felt a small sense of pity for Rei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei Ayanami stood under the shower spray. It was… agreeable. Agreeable to allow warm water to flow down her body. Agreeable to let it cascade down her back and hips, pour down her breasts and thighs, splash against her face. Ayanami gave a small smile. She was home. Someone buzzed the door. The pale girl ignored it. She didn't wish to be birthed from this setting. It was too comfortable, too comforting. More warm water caressed her. But all things must come to an end, and Ayanami forced herself to shut off the water. A towel served to dry her hair as she exited the bath, still nude.

His presence brought her up short. Rei let the cloth fall across her breasts. Dark eyes behind dark lenses stared down at her. For a brief moment in time, Rei saw the Commander.

"Ms. Ayanami," greeted Pilot Kanzaki, "your card has been renewed." With a gesture Rei thought of as completely exaggerated, he produced a NERV ident-card from his pocket and held it out before her. After she took it, the Commander-lookalike vanished out her doorway.

Rei stared at the ident-card, before shaking her head and getting dressed. She opened her door and any similarity between father and son was dispelled from her mind. Kanzaki was leaning against the wall in a most un-Commander-like pose. Ignoring him now, she continued on. He fell into step behind her.

It was nearly a block before she asked. "Why did you wait for me?"

"I wanted to walk to school with you."

"Why?"

"A gesture of kindness."

"Were you ordered to accompany me?"

"If you are ordered to be kind, then it is not really kindness, Ayanami."

For the rest of the day, Rei watched her fellow pilot. Watched him laugh and scream. Watched him wrestle with his friends, and work hard when it came time. But no matter how hard or long she watched, those dark eyes, even when shielded from the sun by polarized lenses, never became the Commander's again

And she never knew how she felt about that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei stood motionless on the escalader that led down into the Geofront. A question struck her, and she used the opportunity to ask it.

"Kanzaki, you do not like the Commander, do you not?"

"Not terribly," drawled the boy behind her. "I can barely stand being around the man."

"Why? Why do you not trust your father?"

"The word 'father' implies that that man had some hand in my rearing. Gendo is a sperm-donor; no more, no less."

"Is that why you asked that you be referred to under a different name?"

"Partly. The rest is personal. But yes, I do detest any insinuation I am related to that man."

Rei calmly turned to face the boy. And struck him across the face. Part of her was surprised she had done something so strange as slapping the person she was talking with. Another enjoyed having defended the Commander.

The rest of the encounter Rei would never remember clearly. One moment her palm was stinging, Kanzaki's eyes boring holes into her. The very next, she was reeling from a slap of her own.

"I didn't hit you for liking Ikari, Ayanami," said Pilot Kanzaki as he slowly stalked down the steps. Just as he passed her, he said something else, "Don't you dare hit me again just for expressing my opinion."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko was waiting to greet the First and Third Children when they finally descended from the escalator. Seeing the growing bruise on first Shinji's face, and then on Rei's, she simply couldn't believe it.

"Rei?" she fielded, "Shinji? Were you two fighting?"

Shinji gave a snort and something very close to a feral growl. "Ms. Ayanami seems to feel that she has been appointed Gendo's little Gestapo."

"Rei, what does he mean?" Ritsuko could not believe it. The world depended upon these two working together. And yet they managed to fight like children.

"Pilot Kanzaki was expressing a dislike of Commander Ikari. I do not know why I struck him."

"You can't go around hitting people just because you disagree with them. Now apologize."

"Very well," Rei turned to Shinji. "I am sorry for striking you, Pilot Kanzaki." The other pilot said nothing.

Ritsuko felt her face heat. "And you too, Shinji. Apologize to Rei."

"Why?" barked the boy. "I'm not sorry at all for expressing my thoughts on that sociopathic freak we call a boss. And I'm not sorry for hitting someone who smacked me across the face." Shinji took a deep breath. "It won't happen again, but I'm not sorry."

Shaking her head and hoping the whole thing would blow over soon, Ritsuko headed on after the retreating Eva pilot. Rei came along, bringing up the rear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It hovered wickedly blue in the clear sky. Upside-down buildings bounced off its bottom half. A single reverberating ping sounded as it announced itself.

Sirens began to wail across the city in response to Ramiel's announcement. But no real warning was needed. People had already begun heading toward the shelters, unconsciously following their feet.

Down in an alley, beneath the Angel, Yao whimpered. She was a three year old German shepherd, brought to the city by Okita Saninomiya. Along her back, two twisting, nasty scars sat like putrid snakes. She had earned those defending her home and Okita against a gun-wielding burglar. The hapless thief had heard her growl and gotten off a shot before she could attack. Yao had never even yelped, only going straight for the throat.

Even when the harsh antiseptic was placed on her back, even when the coarse bandages had gone on, Yao had never flinched. Now, she lay down in the street and whimpered. She slowly voided on herself.

Yao knew what no human could. The Angels were back. Truly and irrevocably back. And they were unstoppable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell did it come from?" demanded Captain Katsuragi. "Why the hell didn't we detect it coming?"

"Unknown ma'am. It simply appeared on our radar screens a little under an hour ago," Aoba defended himself.

"Great. Lovely. Beautiful." Katsuragi took a deep calming breath. "Where's Shinji?"

"He's getting his plugsuit on. ETL is in nine minutes."

"We may not have nine minutes! Tell him to haul ass!"

"That won't be necessary," said Akagi, "he's already in the cage." Akagi brought up a display showing the Third Child running flat out for his Eva. The pilot got to the entry plug and in a practiced maneuver, jumped in feet first.

Misato nodded. "Shinji, are you ready?"

"Disengage the clamps securing me to the catapult."

Misato couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me, what? Do you want to go shooting off into the air?"

"Just do it, Katsuragi. Trust me."

"Alright," the captain whirled on the bridge crew. "Move Unit-01 to catapult two and ready for launch. But don't secure him."

"How can you be sure the Eva will survive the landing, Captain?" Ritsuko made sure to put a slight stress on the last word.

Misato caught the jibe. "Because I trust our pilot. Evangelion Unit-01 ready? Launch!"

The familiar roar of an Eva rushing toward the surface was heard. Katsuragi tried not to think about what kind of effects not strapping down the Eva might have on the pilot. Tried not to think about Shinji being bounced around in his cockpit like a pachinko ball.

Aoba tensely watched his own consol, thoughts traveling much the same lines as Katsuragi's. Electronic readouts mapped Unit-01's progress toward the surface. As of yet the Angel showed no reaction. An alarm signaled.

"Reading high energy output from inside the Angel!"

"What?" Katsuragi watched the screen with panic in her face. Motes of light gathered around the equator of the Angel's diamond-like form. A beam of intense light lanced outward from the Angel, burning through buildings. Right toward…

Right toward where Unit-01 would have been, had its clamps been secured. As it was, Ramiel succeeded in severing the Eva's umbilical cable, but that was a concern for five minutes from now. Misato could come to only one conclusion: Shinji had known. Shinji had known the Angel would launch that attack.

Ramiel raised its positron beam, trailing just after Unit-01. Shinji somehow twisted in the air, letting the burning hot particle beam pass right by him. The armor of the Eva blistered, but Shinji refused to cry out.

Unit-01 literally hit the ground running. Shinji cut the giant machine right in front of Ramiel's position, the beam of energy following close behind. His path began to curve, spiraling tighter toward the Angel.

"Four minutes of power remaining," counted down Hyuga.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing! Get back to the Geofront, we'll come up with another plan!" Shinji ignored Katsuragi's commands, continuing to close in on the Angel.

The beam of light from Ramiel guttered and died. Unit-01 turned on a dime, now rushing headlong toward the Angel.

"Another energy signature."

"Three minutes of power remaining."

"SHINJI!"

The purple form of the Eva slid underneath the Angel just as another particle attack lanced out overhead. Unit-01 began to rain blows down on Ramiel's defenseless underside. Amidst a cracking exoskeleton, Ramiel threw up his AT Field.

Ritsuko wanted to shoot the Angel herself. "No!"

"Dammit, he can't get through that!" Misato wanted to strike something. She settled for snarling.

"Two minutes."

Unit-01 curled in on itself. Then rocketed upwards, putting everything it had, arms, back, hips, knees, and even toes, into a single punch. The hexagonal pattern of the AT Field buckled and cracked and finally broke under the assault. The other arm of the Eva shot forward, smashing into Ramiel once again. Icy blue chips of chitin fell away.

"Shinji, get back down here! You've only got one minute."

That got through to the pilot where nothing else had. Sparing enough time for one more kick, Unit-01 dove for the nearest launch bay.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's frankly obvious that we need a new plan of attack." Misato watched the others nod in agreement with her. "As near as we can tell, the Angel attacks anything that comes within a certain range. Due to the power of its main attack, we don't dare get close to it. Logically, the only chance remaining open to us is to attack from outside this range.

"Thanks to Shinji, the Angel has powered down some, most likely to concentrate on healing itself. Unfortunately, the MAGI predict that the Fifth Angel will be fully operationally in four hours. I don't think I need to tell you what happens then."

She didn't. The bridge crew understood perfectly. Misato turned to the pilots. "Shinji, you said you saw something during the battle?"

The pilot stood up. "Yes, thank you. While I was engaging the Angel, I noticed a curious structure on the undermost portion. If I had to guess—and this guess is based on the mechanical nature of the Angel—then this structure is some form of drill or other such cutting tool. It is my opinion that the Angel is capable and willing to cut straight down into the Geofront."

Shigeru waved for attention. "Just out of curiosity, what do you think the Angel is trying to accomplish by drilling down into the Geofront?"

"A single drilling won't accomplish anything, but…"

"But," interrupted Misato, "by making multiple drilling sites throughout the city, the Angel is damaging the structural integrity of the Geofront. The Angel could then…"

"Could then drop the entire ceiling on all of us," finished Shinji.

"Which is why we need to take out this thing as soon as possible." Misato called up the screen behind her. "At this point, the only plan we have relies on sniping from a distance. Pilot Kanzaki in Unit-01 will take the position of sniper, with Ayanami and Unit-00 providing backup.

"It is the backup's job to protect Shinji from the positron beam of the Angel."

Ritsuko spoke up. "We were able to find something that could serve as a shield. Granted, it doesn't look like much. But it was made to stand up under the heat of re-entry. MAGI predict that it should hold up for at least seventeen seconds."

"How were we planning on stopping the beam?" Shinji asked. "Full-on block, or were we planning to angle the shield? The reason I ask is, if we angle the shield, we could scrape a few more seconds out of its lifespan."

"Good idea, Shinji," congratulated Ritsuko. "But, we still don't have a weapon strong enough to penetrate that thing's AT Field."

Misato gave her patented winning smile. "We don't. But the Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force does."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aoba stretched his arms overhead as he yawned. He'd just got off shift, coordinating the delivery of the JSSDF's particle beam rifle. Now to home, and three blessed hours worth of sleep before reporting to Mt. Futago.

Those who needed sleep rarely lasted long at NERV.

Shinji was stopped in the section 3, level 12 corridor, leaning back against the wall. Spotting Shigeru, the boy's face brightened. "Ah, Aoba, I'm glad you came by."

"Hey Shinji. What's up? Need something?"

"Well, you know how Misato is working right up until operations?" Shigeru nodded. Misato would be up all night; right up until the Angel was defeated, and maybe a little bit after. "I kinda need someplace to get some sleep, and Misato has the only key to our apartment, so…"

Shigeru let out a small chuckle. "Sure kid. You can crash at my place."

The Eva pilot smiled brightly and fell in behind the NERV technician.

"So Shinji, you ready for this?"

"Trying not to think about it actually. But when I do, my palms get all clammy for some reason."

They both laughed. Shigeru went on. "Yeah, can't say as I blame you. All the freakin' power in Japan! Man, Katsuragi sure went ambitious on us with this one, didn't she?"

"You didn't see her at the JSSDF," Shinji commented, "She heard every complaint they had, then just went and rode roughshod over everyone, smiling the whole time. I pity the poor bastard who falls in love with her."

"No kidding. Everyone on the bridge, except for the commanders, is probably a little afraid of her. With good reason. I know I wouldn't want to try anything with her."

"Put your hand where it don't belong, and she'll rip it right off, then shove it where it hurts."

"That's after breaking all your fingers," Shigeru added. They both had a good chuckle at the expense of their tactical commander. The rest of the way was simple small talk, discussing a few bands, artists, and other things of little import.

On the way to the apartment, Shigeru stopped and grabbed a chicken skewer from a vender in the subway station. He turned around to find Shinji munching happily on a senbei cake in his right hand, four others jammed between the fingers of his left.

Shigeru laughed. "Like those things, do ya?" By way of answer, the boy smiled and bobbed his head quickly.

Shinji had scarffed down all his senbei by the time they reached Shigeru's apartment. The older man opened the door and led the pilot inside. "Here it is, Shinji. My castle of solitude," he joked.

Shinji looked around. "Not bad, not bad. NERV must pay its technicians well. Or is this—," he waved at the apartment, "—part of your pay?"

"Nah, she's mine," the tech. shook his head. "NERV apartments suck, actually."

"All right then," Shinji laughed. "I'll just snag the couch then. See ya in a few hours."

"There's some spare blankets in the closet if you need."

"Naw man, it's cool." Shinji set his sunglass on the small table. Then he stripped out of his shirt and lay it across his chest like a blanket. "Sweet dreams."

Shigeru nodded and made for his own bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was still light with the last rays of day when Shinji reported to Mt. Futago. He came already dressed in his plugsuit, an expression of ready determination on his face. Misato, however, could tell the slight quaver in his hand.

The Third Child was nervous. That thought made the captain want to run and hide. As far as she could tell, the Third Child was never nervous, always in control. Misato looked in the direction of the Fifth Angel. Ramiel's vapid glow competed with the streetlights.

"What's happening?" she whispered to herself. "What does Shinji know that we don't?"

000000000000000000000000000000

If Rei had heard Capt. Katsuragi's words then, she would have agreed. Pilot Kanzaki was on edge. His face was pale, his pupils were dilated. Rei watched Kanzaki stare outward into the forest.

"Are you well, Kanzaki?" she asked softly.

"Strange, hearing that question from you," replied Kanzaki, still observing the trees.

Rei was unsure of how to respond. "I… only wish to ensure your readiness for this mission."

Her fellow pilot smiled. "How utterly like you." His smile faded, replaced by a look of concentration. "No, I am not completely well, Ayanami."

"What is wrong?"

"I am nervous." Kanzaki paused to take in a deep breath. "I intend to put you in harm's way."

"Even if I die, I can be replaced."

A little bit of life seemed to come back to him. "Nothing can ever truly be replaced. Even if we were to clone you, that clone would not be a perfect replacement." He turned to stare intently at her. "You won't die, Rei. No one is going to die on my watch."

There was silence for a time. Then Kanzaki spoke again. "I do apologize for my actions earlier today, on the escalator. I shouldn't have let my anger do that to me. But if we want to get through this, you have to do what I say."

"Is not Captain Katsuragi in charge of this mission?"

Kanzaki laughed. "Of course Katsuragi is in charge of the strategic side. But I have an idea of how to implement her plan."

Slowly, Rei nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's notes: Yeesh, i was gonna make it longer, but i figured that i hadn't updated in so long, my loyal readers deserved a break from waiting. Yeah right, as thought i'm that good.  
Anyway, i hope i brought across Rei's personality well. She's actually one of the most complicated characters in the anime, so it's hard to do her well. The next chapter i'm hoping to focus more on the pilots and NERV personel during downtime. No action, but maybe a little intregue.


End file.
